


kiss you under the moonlight

by yaochis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: All of them are the same age, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, lanterns, mid-autumn festival celebration, mooncakes, super small linong/xukun, very adorable and innocent jeffrey, zhengting and linong are ziyi's best friends, zhengting is playful as fuck, ziyi is whipped for jeffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: all ziyi wants to do is kiss jeffrey under the moonlight, and zhengting & linong helps him with that.





	kiss you under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's 23rd of september in where i am right now, and it's mid-autumn festival tomorrow. those who are following korean pop artists/korean will recognise today as chuseok. i'll be attending school tomorrow so instead of uploading on the actual day itself, i decided to upload it a day before. was just some thoughts i formed in my head this morning (: hope everyone enjoys this!

the school hall is filled with students and teachers rushing around, some of them making lanterns and some enjoying the performance put up by several students. ziyi had not planned to attend the school's mid-autumn festival celebration this year, or even the coming years, but he was here anyways. why? well, we will all find out soon enough. 

looking around the hall, ziyi can see lanterns hanging from the ceilings, fairy lights clinging onto the railings and mooncakes keep appearing in his sight. after all, it was mid-autumn festival celebration! there were student helpers busy with their respective booths, either teaching people how to make lanterns or let them sample the variety of mooncake flavours they have. some were holding mini games with "attractive prizes", which were probably just random things the teachers pulled out of somewhere. 

even from afar, ziyi can hear zhengting - his obnoxiously loud and bratty best friend - shouting at the top of his lungs. well, not really shouting. zhengting was screaming. total noise pollution to ziyi's ears, but he could not just walk to zhengting and shut him up. after all, he sacrificed his time to help out. for both the festival and ziyi. 

linong, his other best friend, was almost the complete opposite. well, only on the outside. if zhengting was the loud one, linong would be the quiet one. but when you actually get linong to open up to you, ziyi swears to god, you would wish you had not. ziyi's eyes land on the stray dog that keeps wandering into their school that was curled up in linong's arms, with the boy petting it and smiling as if the dog was his entire world. 

if linong was present, xukun would be there 99% of the time. it was as if, they two came as a package and you could not just get one of them. after all, linong and xukun were dating. the two are just like the typical sweet couple you see, always having lunch together, studying side by side and they love to stop walking halfway just to feed a stray animal. ziyi blames it on xukun's never-ending affection and overprotection towards linong. in xukun's world, linong is always right and never wrong. not a very good mindset, ziyi thinks. but he keeps quiet anyways. it is not his relationship.

xukun is cooing at either the stray dog or linong. ziyi cannot make up his mind. they look adorable, ziyi has to admit, and he wishes he could be like that with a certain someone too. is ziyi jealous? zhengting would scream into your ear, saying he is without a doubt. not that ziyi has a crush on xukun or linong, he just wants to get together with this guy, kiss him under the moonlight, hold him tight in his arms and let the other fall asleep, head on his chest. 

the couple is attention-seeking, but ziyi shakes his head, reminding himself of his objective right now. he needs to find for this missing boy, that somehow disappeared from his side despite sticking to his arm ever since they stepped into school. the boy was probably the main reason ziyi decided to attend the celebration. let's look at ziyi's plans then. 

_"zi, come on! the festival will be really fun, and there'll be many activities to do!" zhengting tugs on his arm, obviously not deciding on giving up any moment soon._

_ziyi looks over to linong, eyes pleading for help but the latter only shrugs, returning back to solve the algebra question on his workbook. zhengting is still tugging on his arm, persevering and not letting go until he gets his desired response. what is so good about mid-autumn festival anyways? is it not just a bunch of children holding fake lanterns with annoying music, flooding the streets with their whines and laughter? or is it people stuffing mooncakes down their throats, not even bothering to chew once? ziyi does not even celebrate mid-autumn festival. he had rather stay home wrestling with his little brother or teach his little sister on how to play the piano._

_linong puts his workbook away and turns to face ziyi, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. ziyi grimaces in response. "i heard that jeffrey will be attending the festival. he says that his friends aren't attending it, and he really wants someone to accompany him. should we just keep him by our side, zhengting? he can get to meet xukun too." linong says, a sly smile slowly appearing on his face as he witnesses ziyi's eyes widen and cheeks go red._

_jeffrey, or known as youlin, was ziyi's crush since the start of 2018. ziyi somehow managed to develop feelings for shorter boy despite only meeting half a year ago, forming a close bond with the other quickly. he treats jeffrey as if jeffrey was glass, the most fragile thing ever on earth. his treatment towards jeffrey was 100 times better than his treatment towards zhengting and linong, without a doubt. always leaving snacks secretly under the other's table when jeffrey went out for breaktime with justin and chengcheng, always giving the other little messages of encouragement. ziyi is whipped for jeffrey, xukun says and the other two do nothing but agree._

_but, ziyi always saw jeffrey as someone out of his league. his mind is filled with thoughts of him being rejected as the result of confessing to jeffrey, and zhengting blames ziyi for having that dumbass mindset. the 3 (after all, linong and xukun are a package) had tried their best to get ziyi to confess to jeffrey, but ziyi keeps chickening out every time. "a hopeless case", zhengting calls ziyi. probably true._

_"since you like jeffrey, how about attend the festival with him and take the opportunity to confess to him? imagine how romantic it would be, ziyi! the fairy lights will be there, and there are the real lanterns, not fake ones, mind you! you two can just sit down together, side by side, enjoying mooncakes while stargazing. or maybe look at the moon. whatever you prefer. or you can watch jeffrey pet the cute little doggo, and just coo at him. or the both of them. it's a good chance, zizi!" linong suggests, all excited and already clapping his hands.  
_

_"linong is right! we can always help you, you know?" zhengting agrees, winking at ziyi._

_"keep your asses out of this. i'll handle it myself. you two are nothing but trouble." ziyi says, tone all firm and strong but the other two only giggle. ziyi knows it does not work on them, and they will do something after all._

_linong and zhengting put themselves into a discussion which ziyi turns himself away from, pulling out his phone to text jeffrey. his fingers fly over the keyboard, but it takes him at least 20 messages before he sends the final message._

**_ziyi, 6.32PM_ **

_hey jeffrey, i heard from linong that you want someone to attend the festival tomorrow, is that right?_ _  
sorry for bothering you at such a late time btw!_

**_jeffrey, 6.39PM_ **

_hi ziyi!! you're a little unexpected, haha!! don't worry, you're not bothering me, i was just feeding my little brother_

_and yeah, all my friends don't want to attend it with me ): i have been looking for someone, but no one agreed so far ):_

**_ziyi, 6.40PM_ **

_you're a good older brother, haha_

_but, can i accompany you for the festival? if you don't mind, that is_

**_jeffrey, 6.41PM_ **

_of course i don't mind!! (:_

_but i thought you don't really attend such festivals?_

**_ziyi, 6.41PM_ **

_i heard that it's pretty good this time round and since the other two are helping out, i thought i would go with you_

_haven't really hung out with you too for quite awhile anw_

**_jeffrey, 6.41PM_ **

_would be more than glad to have you as company!_

_shall we meet tomorrow at 6? since the festival starts at 6.30!_

**_ziyi, 6.42PM_ **

yeah, _should i pick you up tomorrow?  
_

_**jeffrey, 6.34PM**  
_

_haha, i don't mind!! (:_

**_ziyi, 6.43PM_ **

_i'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow then (:_

_if you haven't eaten your dinner, eat well!_

**_jeffrey, 6.44PM_ **

_i will, you too, alright?_

_see you tomorrow!! <3_

**_ziyi, 6.44PM_ **

_see you (:_

 

_ziyi's heart skips a beat at the ' <3' jeffrey had just sent to him. "oh my god," he mutters and zhengting whips his head to look at him, raising in eyebrow in suspicion. ziyi only shakes his head, signalling for zhengting to continue his conversation with linong. "i'm attending the festival tomorrow, that's all you need to know." zhengting screams out in surprise and linong says that it is because ziyi wants to accompany jeffrey. ziyi only tells them to shut up. _

_staring blankly at his phone, ziyi recalls linong's words. should he really confess to jeffrey tomorrow night? what if he faces rejection? should he really do it? should he ask the two for help? no, they will probably just make him look embarrassing as fuck. maybe he will just figure out what he wants to say the next day._

that's right, ziyi had plans to confess to jeffrey at the festival. after all, he had already accompanied the other to the festival, why not just take the chance and hope for the scenario linong had suggested the previous day? but, jeffrey was missing and ziyi had been texting and calling him, even going around to ask about the other's whereabouts. 

the student walks around, in hopes of finding the other guy, until his phone buzzes and ziyi realises it is a call from jeffrey. he immediately picks it up, putting the phone close to his ear.

_"ziyi?"_

"jeffrey, where are you? please don't go missing like this without telling me."

_"i'm so sorry, i was looking around and some students called me over! i'm at the garden right now. it's really beautiful and quiet here. do you want me to go find you? please don't be mad, i'm really sorry!"_

ziyi's heart melts at the other's words. how could he ever be mad at jeffrey? innocent, adorable and wonderful jeffrey who treats everyone so nicely, always so gentle and cheerful. he would never dare to shout at jeffrey. 

"no no, i'm not mad at you. you don't have to apologise. i'm just worried something might happen to you, you know? i'll go over to find you, just wait for me, alright?"

_"okay! i'll be waiting!"_  
  


jeffrey ends the call and ziyi rushes to the garden, cursing under his breath as he almost trips over one of the plastic containers used to store the mooncakes. could those student helpers be more aware of the rubbish? 

* * *

 

the garden is quiet, it really is. the decoration team had seemed to put up the lights everywhere in the school, even in the weirdest parts of the school. maybe they just wanted everyone to celebrate at anywhere they were. fairy lights dangle from leaves and also above ziyi's ahead, being connected from the railings to something else. there are little lanterns and lamps sitting around the plants, with some flower petals scattered around the area. was this a garden or a scene from a korean drama? ziyi does not know anymore. 

he spots jeffrey standing, looking at the flowers, a lantern with the fire still burning in his hands and- what the fuck is that? ziyi squints, focusing on the hat on the other's head. it was a bunny hat, wait, a hat with bunny ears? what the fuck? who let jeffrey wear that? his heart was already jumping up and down already.

"oh, ziyi, you're here! i'm so sorry for making you worried!" jeffrey says, catching ziyi's attention.

"what's that you're wearing on your head?" ziyi blurts out.

jeffrey smiles, eyes turning into crescents and deep dimples showing. he presses, or squeezes the long part of the hat, ah, whatever it is called. ziyi could not care less. the right ear of the hat jumps out and jeffrey giggles, "isn't it adorable? i like it a lot!" 

"w-where did you get it from?"

"oh, there was this kid who was wearing grey bunny ears at his booth, and he put the hat on me when i was looking at the mooncakes, saying that a certain someone would like it a lot. i've no idea who's he's talking about. i think he's your friend? the one with the loud voice and pink bracelet on his hand." 

ziyi pinches his nose bridge in frustration. at the mention of loud voice, ziyi already knows it is zhengting who did it. what did he expect? for linong and zhengting to just sit there and watch him execute his plan by himself? of course not! they would secretly help him, but not him. they know putting such a cutesy item on his crush would make him just want to kiss the other even more. 

"it's really nice here, right? the petals are so cute! and, the music is really nice too. i watched one of the seniors, zhangjing, i think? his voice is really beautiful. now someone is playing love confession (告白气球) on the piano. it's one of my favourite songs. the chorus on piano is super soothing to listen to!" jeffrey says, tone all cheerful. 

but ziyi can only focus on his face, especially his lips. his lips are red, and the light from the lantern and the lights illuminate his features ever so nicely, making them stand out. jeffrey is looking up at him with big doe eyes, looking entirely like a bunny with the hat. linong could not compete. 

"ziyi? are you okay?" jeffrey asks, his eyes concerned and sparkling. 

oh, how ziyi wishes to kiss jeffrey, under the moonlight, right now.

and he does.

ziyi leans in without hesitation, pressing his lips against the other's, hand coming up to rest on the other boy's cheek. he can feel jeffrey freeze for a moment before pressing back against ziyi's lips, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. ziyi takes it as a signal to go further, indulging himself in the other's taste. just like his imagination, jeffrey tasted so sweet. he tasted like sweet strawberries, with a hint of mint. the caress of his lips were softer than ziyi had imagined. it was like an addiction, ziyi being unable to pull himself away from the other.

everything just felt so right, with jeffrey's arms around his neck, his hand on the other's warm cheek and waist. the chorus of 告白气球 was playing on the piano, reverberating throughout the whole school. it was as if they were meant to be, they were missing halves, and they finally connected as one after such a long time. ziyi lets himself savour the other's taste, enjoy the soothing and calming music. the whole scene was just a perfect, well-put together scene. 

of course, jeffrey pulls away after some moment, the colour red adorning his cheeks, almost covering his ears. ziyi only laughs, taking in the adorable sight of the other before speaking up.

"dong youlin, do you know how much i love you? you're so adorable and pretty, and you're so sweet. i really like you, you know? be my boyfriend?" 

"i thought you would never ask. i love you too, wang ziyi." 

and they connect again, through their lips, as the song comes to an end in the background.

* * *

 

ziyi almost chokes on his supper as he looks at the picture linong showed him, earning a worried glance from his new boyfriend. he only shakes his head, gulping water to regain himself. linong had pulled out his phone, kicking ziyi in the leg under the table and showed him a picture of him and jeffrey in the garden, kissing. 

"you bastard. how did you even find us?" ziyi hisses quietly, making sure jeffrey and zhengting do not hear him while conversing.

"well, i wanted to go see the garden because miss xinlin said it's real pretty, and that the decorating team did super well. turns out, i was met with an even prettier sight, so why not capture it to remember it?" linong says, downing half a bottle of coca cola straight after.

ziyi only groans silently, going back to eating his food. linong laughs at him, saying that his ears were all red. "send me the picture. only me, and no one else." ziyi whispers to the shorter guy, smacking the latter as he laughs.

"hey, at least your wished is fulfilled and you have a picture of it. isn't it a double kill?" 

"yea, yea, whatever. thanks a lot, linong, you're the best, you know?"

"oh, i know."

linong sends the picture to ziyi privately immediately and ziyi saves it, even favouriting it and putting it in an album. he sets it as his lockscreen, smiling like an idiot at the picture while the others talk about the festival or complain about teachers.

"what are you doing? you're smiling." jeffrey leans over to look at ziyi's phone and the latter turns it off immediately, putting it aside and wraps an arm around the other's waist. 

"it's nothing, baby. enjoy your food."

"hm, okay then." jeffrey responds, going back to talking to zhengting as he eats his supper.

ziyi stares at the other like a lovestruck fool (maybe he is one), admiring the way his sweetheart talks to zhengting, a complete opposite and how cute his dimples are. 

linong was right. if he had not followed linong's suggestion, ziyi probably would not ever fulfill his wish of kissing jeffrey under the moonlight, or even confess to him. 

and ziyi is thankful for that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! do leave kudos/comments, they make me really happy! my writing is really bad, so please bear with me, and focus on the plot instead, i guess? i'm so sorry and thank you so much!


End file.
